


lexie

by azbear



Series: black friday regression [1]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, Coloring, Dyslexic Ethan Green, F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: After a bad day Lex just wants to cry. Ethan comes to help comfort her.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: black friday regression [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782334
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	lexie

**Author's Note:**

> y'all. i wrote this at 2 am okay? i'm not super pleased with it, but i don't edit so

It had been a shit day. Lex’s mom was in one of her moods again, she failed a test she thought she did good on, and Hannah was being more difficult than usual. Of course, she didn’t blame her sister for anything, but still. Lex just wanted to lay down and cry.

That’s precisely what she did, as soon as her mother left.

Hannah was in their tiny kitchen doing homework, so Lex figured she’d be able to have at least 10 minutes to herself in their shared bedroom. Only, once the waterworks started she couldn’t turn them off.

Lex jumped up when she felt a hand touch her shoulder and almost punched the person before realizing it was just Ethan.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, sitting next to her and tugging her into his arms.

Lex cuddled into his chest, but still couldn’t speak.

“It’s okay. Take your time. Hannah is with Mrs. Deeley.” Mrs. Deeley was the elderly woman who lived a few trailers away from the Fosters. She used to babysit Lex and Hannah before Lex was old enough to watch her sister by herself. Mrs. Deeley was still happy to watch Hannah from time to time, and even did it for free.

Lex pressed herself closer to Ethan and tried to calm down.

“Had a bad day,” she mumbled fifteen minutes later.

“Wanna tell me about it?”

Lex didn’t.

“Okay. Wanna color?”

Lex nodded. She liked coloring. It was soothing. “Wanna change first, so get out.”

Ethan obeyed and went to get their coloring books from his car. Lex didn’t want to risk anyone finding out about her, so she hid all her toys in Ethan’s trunk under a bunch of blankets and his tool box. That said, she did keep one stuffed animal hidden under her pillow.

Lex wasn’t sure if Hannah knew that she or Ethan regressed, but she had never said anything, so if she knew she probably didn’t mind.

Lex changed into her pajamas—flannel bottoms and one of Ethan’s t-shirts—and grabbed her stuffed kitten before going out to Ethan, who was already coloring in a picture of a duck. Lex sat next to him and began coloring a picture of a giraffe.

“Do you wanna come stay with me tonight? Hannah could come too. My parents aren’t around. Probably won’t be for at least another week,” Ethan commented.

“Okay,” Lex agreed. She wasn’t sure when her mother would be back, but she didn’t want to deal with her when she did.

“I’ll go pack you guys an overnight bag. Or d’ya wanna stay for two?”

Lex shrugged. She wouldn’t mind staying for two nights, but she didn’t want Ethan to get tired of them being there….

“We can just come get more clothes if you decide to stay another night.”

Ethan waited for Lex to finish coloring her picture before leading her out to his car and going to collect Hannah. Hannah fell asleep on the way to his house, so he carried her upstairs and put her in his parents room to sleep. They wouldn’t mind. (Because they’d never know.)

Lex sat in the middle of Ethan’s bed and hugged her kitten. She closed her eyes while Ethan changed into his pajamas, jumping again when he hugged her.

“You sure you don’t wanna talk, Lexie?” He asked.

Lex shrugged. “It was just a bad day. My mom, then I failed my math test. Just felt overwhelmed. I feel a little better now.”

“Good!” Ethan smiled and kissed her cheek. “Want me to read to you?” He never read to Lex, but he loved when she read to him.

“If you wanna.”

Ethan grabbed the book they were reading:  _ Miss Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children _ .

“Ethan?” Lex asked before he could start reading. “How did you know to come over?”

“Hannah called me."

“Oh.” Lex felt bad now for being frustrated with her sister earlier. She’d take her for ice cream tomorrow to say thanks.

Ethan read much slower than Lex did, but he did different voices for the characters, so it was okay. Lex was glad he came when Hannah called. She loved both of them so much.


End file.
